batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Gotham City Sirens Issue 14
Synopsis "Strange Fruit, Part One" In S.T.A.R labs, Ivy and her now assistant Ms. Adams are looking over the damage caused by Ivy when Adams attempted to dehydrate her. Ivy convinces the man that the damage was caused by a malfunction, and he won’t question it any further. She and Ms. Adams leave. Back in Ivy’s office, Adams asks why Ivy is actually there, and after some light threats, Ivy eventually tells her why she came to STAR labs. She’s after a solution formulated by the Doctor she had previously fired, a solution that could cause a forest to grow overnight. Ivy is interested in it, due to the fact that she can’t even cause plants to grow that fast. Adams eventually tells her that the product was scrapped, because it didn’t work and caused some unnatural results. Ivy asks just what happens, and Adams tells her the results are down in the lower levels of the building. Back at the old abandoned animal shelter, Selina and Harley are still unaware as to where Ivy is. They figure she might have had her cover blown, but if not, they can’t go bursting in because it will for sure blow her cover. They both decide to wait a little while longer, but both go out on their own, unbeknownst to the other, looking for Ivy. In the depths of STAR labs, Ivy looks at the results of what happened to the plants. They turned into monster plants that even Ivy can’t communicate with. Adams shows Ivy a body in a the morgue that is of a guy who has plants for hair. He was an alien who crash landed on the planet. Ivy begins to communicate with the dead plant-man somehow and sees his story. He was originally a scout for an invasion, but the crash screwed that all up, leaving him to live with humans for a month. Eventually he found Dr. Simmons and offered to help him, if Simmons helped him contact his home. The alien actually intended to contact his home to signal the invasion, but Dr. Simmons wasn’t too benevolent either, and saw the alien as a tool, dehydrating him, so he could be used to create new substances. By communicating with the alien plant corpse, Ivy gets taken control of, and begins to transport the corpse to water. Selina and Harley eventually come across her, and Ivy attacks Harley after she approaches. Ivy puts the body into the water which revives the alien, and they both leave the lab, covering the streets of Gotham in vines. Ms. Adams comes across Selina and Harley and informs them of everything, leading them to weapons that look like flame throwers, but are actually filled with a sort of pesticide to kill the alien. Appearances "Strange Fruit, Part One" Individuals *Catwoman *Harley Quinn *Poison Ivy *Alisa Adams *The Alstairean *Henry Simmons Locations *Gotham City **Gotham City Shelter for Cats and Dogs **S.T.A.R Labs External Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_City_Sirens_Vol_1_14 *http://www.comicvine.com/gotham-city-sirens-strange-fruit-part-one/37-226879/ Category:Gotham City Sirens Issues